


Post Cards From A Wild Thing

by Sarara3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluffy, Inspired By Tumblr, angsty, mostly fluffy, post cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarara3/pseuds/Sarara3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek leaves Beacon Hills with Cora after beating the Darach, but doesn't say anything to Stiles. Stiles takes it really hard and Derek tries his best to fix it over the next couple of months with a lot of post cards from his trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Cards From A Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the rating on 9/18/13 because I realized it probably didn't qualify as G because of the cursing. It's not any dirtier, but I figured I should probably just change it. :)
> 
> As stated in the tags, this story is a female Stiles (girl!Stiles ?) story because a lot of the elements only worked in my head with a female Stiles. So that’s what happened. Sorry if you don’t like girl Stiles, but I do, haha!
> 
> Inspired by [this post](http://halesparkles.tumblr.com/post/58755459740/i-hope-cora-insists-derek-send-everyone-a-postcard) and [this post](http://bilesandthesourwolf.tumblr.com/post/58827434116/inspired-by-x) because these people are way too creative for me to not latch onto it and try to be as creative :3 Thank you guys for being so amazing and muse-like! This fic would not have happened without you! I hope you enjoy what I've done!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own or claim to own any of these characters; they all own me ;_;

The first post card came two weeks after he’d walked out on Beacon Hills.

Stiles had only voluntarily left her room to go to school and even within those walls, she merely existed. She’d hardly interacted with anyone, even Scott. Everyone was worried about how she was handling Derek leaving and they were right to worry. Occasionally the Sheriff would force her to go out to dinner with him and she put on a brave face for her father. But even he knew that she’d be broken for a while. She kept up with her school work, so her teachers never had any reason to complain, but she’d always go to bed too early and tell Scott she was tired when he called to ask her to play online video games with him.

It didn’t help matters that Stiles had heard Scott tell Deaton that he didn’t know if Derek would ever come back to Beacon Hills; Derek hadn’t given that kind of information. If there was ever a reason to come back, Stiles wanted it to be her. Her rational mind told her that it was a silly thought to have because she’d never exactly expressed her feelings for Derek so there was no real way he would have known before he left. There was never the time, what with kanimas and darachs and kidnappings and everything else they’d been through. It also didn’t help that Stiles realized only at the beginning of the year that she’d harbored feelings for the handsome, broody alpha. The fact that Scott suspected she cherished feelings like that meant it should be obvious to everyone else. Apparently it was not obvious to Derek because he left without even saying goodbye to her…

That fact alone was what kept Stiles burying her face into her pillow to stifle her sobs on the nights her father wasn’t working absurd hours. The Sheriff had been wildly understanding about her mood, but also wildly at a loss of what to do for his daughter. He knew that Stiles usually hated special treatment, but he also knew that this was a time when she would need her daddy, so he tried his best to be there for her as often as he could. At first, he tried to get her to talk about it, but he was only able to get her to surrender very basic information before she shut down. He knew how she felt about Derek and that was enough for him to not want to push her further than he already had. When she was ready to talk to him, she would. She had been the same when her mother passed and the Sheriff knew she would come to him eventually, but it had to be on her own time.

The second Friday after Derek had left without a word, Stiles came home from school as usual, parking her jeep and dragging her feet until she was able to set her backpack on the kitchen table. She’d checked the mail on her way in, but found nothing. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and flopped down on the couch without uncapping it. She sat there for a while, simply staring into space with the bottle cradled loosely in her fingers.

“Stiles?” she heard her father call from his study.

“Yeah?” she replied.

“Can you come in here for a second, please, sweet thing?”

Stiles would always love getting called pet names by her father. It was one of the very few things that made her feel something other than empty and numb in Derek’s absence. She got to her feet and made her way to the study. She leaned against the doorway and raised her eyebrows in query at her father.

“What’s up, Daddy?”

Without saying anything, the Sheriff picked up a piece of card stock from his desk. He held it up for her between two fingers. His smile held a secret and she was determined to know what he knew. She walked forward and took the card from him. She noticed a somewhat messy note hand-written in black ink on the back before she turned it to see the picture. The post card was from Las Vegas, Nevada. She wrinkled her nose and tried to think of who she knew in Vegas but came up blank. Her father continued to watch her expectantly and gestured for her to turn it over. She obeyed and very nearly dropped the card when she recognized the writing. Tears welled up in her eyes and she looked up at her dad, who was smiling broader now, clearly very pleased with her reaction.

The message from Derek was short.

 

_Hey Stiles, I’m sorry I left the way I did. I wanted to say something to you but I didn’t know what or how. I’ll try to send you a card from every place we stop. Cora says I’m being stupid, but I need to apologize to you somehow… -D_

 

Tears fell heavy from Stiles eyes and she read and re-read the message five times. She didn’t know what else to do with the card, so she cradled it against her chest with one hand and she covered her mouth with the other in a feeble attempt to quiet the fact that she was sobbing and laughing all at once. Her dad had risen from the desk and walked to stand next to her. She looked up at him, tears steadily streaming down her face. She was still unable to speak through her sobs when she tucked her head into her father’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight as she shook with the force of her emotion.

He rubbed her back and told her, “It’ll be alright, baby girl. He cares about you even if he’s a moron about showing it.”

Stiles laughed harshly and smiled up at him, sniffling. He smiled back and kissed her forehead. He cooed more promises that things were looking up as she finally got some control over her reaction. Stiles vaguely felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and she dug it out, still not ready to disentangle herself completely from the loving embrace. She answered it without looking at the display.

“Did you get a post card from him?!” came Scott’s excited voice from the other end of the line. Stiles sniffled and affirmed the statement. “Oh man, I’m so glad! I was gonna be so pissed if he sent one to me but not you! Wanna hang out tonight?” That was Scott: seamlessly able to go from a serious subject to video games in the span of a heartbeat.

“Yeah, actually. Just let me get cleaned up. I’m a freaking mess. Come over in a half hour?”

Scott yelled, “Yeah, buddy!” before hanging up.

Stiles didn’t know the plan, but it was the first time since Derek had left that she didn’t want to crawl into bed and never wake up. The Sheriff had finally let her go because she’d told him she was okay.

“I’ve never been happy to see you cry before, kiddo, but let me tell you: that was pretty awesome. Those happy tears,” he wiped at his own eyes before continuing, “those are the best.”

Stiles looked at the post card again before hugging it tight against her chest again. She went over the unknown plans with her father before promising she’d keep him updated all evening. Then she went upstairs to shower and change her clothes in preparation for Scott’s arrival. The postcard was tucked safely in her desk drawer for now. It would need a better, more permanent place eventually. For now, it would live in her most frequently used drawer. Stiles had just finished blow drying her hair when the bathroom door burst open and Scott hugged her tight.

“STIIIIIIIIILLESSSSSSSS!!!” he cried into her shoulder. Stiles laughed heartily and hugged him back. “Dude, lemme say that this could not have come at a better time. Lydia and I were thinking it was almost time for an intervention. We were also maybe going to call him and tell him what a dick he was being.”

Stiles continued laughing. “Well, I’m glad it didn’t come down to intervention.” Scott kissed her on the cheek before moving out of her way so she could go into her bedroom. He followed her and plopped down on her bed. “So what’s the plan for tonight, Scotty?” Stiles was putting makeup on as she listened to Scott lay plans.

“Allison was actually having a party anyway tonight. I didn’t know if you knew or not,” Stiles shook her head “no” as she put earrings in. “I figured as much. We didn’t think you’d want to come, but now that you’re not moping forever, we can DO STUUUUUUUFFF!” Stiles laughed again. Laughing felt so good after what she’d been through. “But, yeah, I think we’ll just do the party tonight. We don’t want to wear you out too much on your first night back in the real world.”

Stiles threw a notebook at Scott’s head and dodged it, laughing. They went downstairs to tell the Sheriff what they were going to do. He was so pleased that Stiles was going somewhere that he didn’t bother setting a curfew. Stiles knew she’d be home before 2am anyway, but the fact that he didn’t set a curfew for her added just a little more bounce to her step.

“I’m so happy to see you smiling again, my darling girl,” the Sheriff pulled her into another hug and kissed her hair. She hugged him back tightly before telling him she loved him and leaving with Scott.

 

\---------

 

When Stiles walked into the party, the room erupted in cheers. Apparently Scott had texted them all to let them know the good news. Either that or they all really were just genuinely pleased to finally be seeing her in a social situation after so long of hardly seeing her at all. Lydia and Allison immediately swarmed her and wrapped her in hugs. They put a drink in her hands and grilled her about the card.

“It was really simple and sweet. He just said he wanted to say something to me but didn’t know how and that he would try to remember to send me a card form everywhere they would be stopping.” Stiles thought she’d wrapped up the words pretty well, although the sentiment would be impossible to convey.

Lydia squealed with delight and hugged Stiles again. Allison rubbed her arm and said she was so happy for her. The cooing and squealing and hugs continued when Stiles told the girls that she’d cried like a baby upon reading it. Stiles just laughed at how silly the whole thing was and insisted that they talk about other things.

Towards the end of the night, Scott made his way back to Stiles and said they should probably head out. They said goodnight to everyone and headed back to Stiles’ house.

“Man, nothing reminds you that your best friend is a girl quite like coming out of a romantic crisis to be surrounded by her screeching friends. It was like being in a pterodactyl den!” Scott mentioned on the drive. Stiles elbowed him and called him an asshole. He just laughed her off. “For real, though, dude. I’m really glad he got in touch with you. I was starting to get really worried. It was like… It was like you’d checked out and there was nothing I could do… It was kinda scary.”

Stiles gaped at Scott having never really heard him talk about serious things like that before. Of course they’d had serious conversations when Stiles’ mom died and when Scott’s dad left, but these situations were still rare.

“I’m sorry, Scott,” Stiles said into the silence of the car.

Scott flashed a bright smile in her direction before looking back at the road. “Don’t even worry about it anymore. I got you back and that’s all that matters.”

They pulled up in front of the Stilinski house to find the outside light on and the Sheriff’s car gone. Scott let the car run, but got out when Stiles did. He came around to the passenger side and hugged Stiles again. She hugged him back with equaled ferocity.

“I love you, Stiles,” Scott said firmly, stating a fact.

Stiles smiled and said, “I love you, too, Scott.”

Scott leaned in to kiss her cheek again before tugging at her hair playfully. “Halo when I get home?” Scott asked as he walked back to the driver’s side.

“Like you’ll even stand a chance!” Stiles called, already un locking the door.

“I’m not the one who’s been out of commission for two weeks, I’ll probably whoop your ass without even blinking! I might even fall asleep and still kick your butt!”

“I’d pay to see that, but I’d prefer to spend my money on something that might actually happen!”

“Oh, you’re so dead! You better be ready in ten, girl!”

“Bring it, girl!”

Scott made a mock offended face before he climbed into the driver’s seat and backed out of her driveway. Stiles walked inside and locked the door behind her. The Sheriff had already gone into work, but she made sure to text him that she’d gotten home just fine. As she went up to her room to change into her pajamas and ready the game system, she heard her text tone go off with her father’s response. She let it remain for a moment before reading it. Instead, she opened the drawer of her desk and examined the post card again.

She ran her fingers along his scrawling hand writing. Derek had dated the message from the day after he’d left, but the post mark only read two days ago. Stiles wondered what had taken so long, since Vegas was only about eight or nine hours from Beacon Hills. She decided that maybe Derek had taken a while to get up the courage to actually send out the post card. They may not even be in Nevada anymore.

Dismissing it for now, Stiles donned her headset and signed onto the network just in time to see Scott sign on. They played for a couple of hours, hurling insults at each other before neither could keep their eyes open anymore. The connection eventually timed out, but both of them had fallen asleep, controller in hand.

 

\---------

 

The next post card came the day after the first. The date was the very next day from the first card, so Stiles definitely figured that Derek had waited to send them. It was sweet, in a way. This post card was from Phoenix, Arizona. Stiles tried to figure out why they’d taken such a large stretch of journey the first time, but only halved that time on the next leg of the journey. She was sure there was a reason, just maybe not one she could figure out on her own.

 

 _Stiles, It’s pretty hot here. Hotter than Beacon Hills. I’ve never really seen a cactus before, but I’ve seen plenty now. They’re kinda cool. I’d have to keep you from getting stuck by one, though. No offense :)_ _-D_

 

The smiley face caught her completely off guard because it seemed so unlike him. There was a small blob at the top of the circle as though he hesitated to put the face. That seemed more like Derek. She giggled and placed the card on top of the other one on her desk. Before she could contemplate picking them both up and reading them for the rest of the day, her phone went off in her pocket.

“Hey, Scott, what’s up?”

“Music Fest. Next town over. Put on some comfy shoes, cuz we’re not sitting down until we come home!”

Stiles laughed at his enthusiasm. “I wake up from my funk and suddenly we’re social people?”

“Dude, I gotta get it while I still can. What if he stops sending cards and you burrow again? Girls are so emotional.”

“Fuck off, dude! And get over here already! I’m already wearing comfy shoes!”

Stiles didn’t have to wait long for Scott to pull up in front of the house. She jumped into the passenger seat, telling Scott to “punch it!” They spent the day at the music festival and complained about their feet the whole way home.

“Dude, I’m really glad he sent you the card. I was scared.”

Stiles laughed. “You said that last night.”

“I know, but it’s not any less true today than it was last night.”

“Don’t get all girly on me now, Scott! We had a good thing going!”

“Duuuuuuude!” Scott swatted her hand as she poked him.

They laughed until a comfortable silence fell between them. The radio played softly as they crossed Beacon Hills in the dark.

“I got another one today.” Stiles said, not looking at her friend. She could feel him smile, though. “From Phoenix.”

“Awesome.”

Awesome indeed.

 

\---------

 

Stiles was impressed that she was able to wait patiently for the next card to come. Even so, she only had to wait a grand total of three days. It was sitting on top of a small pile of mail when she checked the mailbox after school. She startled a neighbor by squealing her delight and jumping around. Apologizing quickly, she ran inside and dropped everything on the floor just inside the door.

“Stiles? Is that you?” came her father’s voice from the kitchen.

Without answering, Stiles ran into the kitchen brandishing the card.

“Daddy, look! I got another one!”

The Sheriff regarded the card with an amused smile. He then looked at the way his daughter’s eyes sparkled. “He must be really trying to mend what he did.” Stiles laughed high in her throat in her excitement. “Tell you what, punkin, I’m about to start pizzas for tonight. Why don’t you come help after you’ve fawned over the card for an hour.”

Stiles blushed and sighed at him. “It won’t take me an hour, Dad,” she ducked out to grab her bag from the hall. “It’ll only be, like, forty five minutes!” She heard her father laughing as she bounded up the stairs.

As soon as she got inside her room, she flung her backpack onto the bed and sat with the post card at her desk. This one was from Albuquerque, New Mexico. Stiles silently prayed that he would make a “should have made a left turn” joke, but knew it probably wouldn’t happen. Regardless, she turned the card over and ran her fingers over his hand writing before reading the message.

 

_Stiles, This place is really awesome; dry and hot, but still awesome. I’ve seen a lot of hot air balloons. I want to go up in one, but Cora says no. I know you’d go with me. You live dangerously like that. Cora says I need to mention “left turns” so there it is. –D_

 

Stiles closed her eyes and laughed so hard at the mention that she started to cry. Her cheeks hurt with how much she was smiling, but it didn’t even matter. She would always welcome that burn if Derek was the reason behind it.

“It’s only going to get hotter the farther south you go, Derek,” she mumbled to the card as she pulled up a map online. She tracked the cities he’d sent post cards from with her finger. Finally, she checked the date on the top of the card. It was shortly after the second one. The cards eventually had to match closer to the current date. Stiles would be patient in that regard.

“You done fawning?” the Sheriff called from downstairs.

“Almost, Dad! Just let me blow out these romantic candles I lit for it!” She loved making her dad chuckle.

 

\---------

 

The day after that, a card came from Oklahoma City, Oklahoma.

 

_Stiles, Lots of really cool theatres here. I’d like to see a show, but nothing I want to see is here… Otherwise, it’s kinda boring. -D_

 

A couple days later, once Stiles got a post card from Dallas, Texas, she went to the local bookstore and bought a map of the United States. Not wanting people to know she was super obsessed with this road trip she wasn’t even on, she decided to put the map up on the inside of her closet door. That way her obsession wouldn’t be out for the world to see and no one would ask her about it or think she was insane.

The message from Dallas read,

 

_Stiles, Apparently everything really is bigger in Texas! We’ve been driving for what feels like forever. The road is just so open and I can see for miles. It’s sort of eerie, but I like it… -D_

 

Next, very shortly was a card from Houston, Texas. This message was strangely poetic. Stiles wondered if the open road was getting to Derek and making him softer.

 

_Stiles, Drove most of the way from Dallas at night. I like driving in Texas at night. I can see a lot of stars. I stopped on the roadside and let Cora sleep for about an hour while I just looked at the sky… It was really beautiful… -D_

 

Every new post card got put up around the border of the map close to where it was from. Slowly, the door was being filled with Derek’s trip and it made Stiles smile. When the card from New Orleans, Louisiana came, Stiles started actually marking the map. Not only were the cards as geographically accurate as possible, but she took a red marker and put a red X on the map of the city where it came from. Looking closely at the map, Stiles tried to see what major roadways were between the cities. She put a dotted line between destinations on what she thought was the most probable route that Derek had taken.

 

_Stiles, Not nearly as many topless people in New Orleans as I thought there would be. Must be the wrong time of year… Bummer… The food is amazing, though. I wish you could taste it. –D_

 

Most nights, Stiles fell asleep thinking about what Derek must be doing. With the card from New Orleans, the dates were much closer and Stiles figured that he must be up to date with sending them. Mapping the journey had become a form of therapy for her. It was relaxing knowing where Derek was and vaguely where he was going. It made her feel connected to him in a way she’d never really felt when he was in Beacon Hills. There was a level of intimacy in hand writing a note to someone from afar that was hard to describe. It made Stiles feel warm and fuzzy, though. She only hoped that the same feeling would continue when Derek returned.

 

\---------

 

“How many post cards has Derek sent you?” Stiles casually asked Scott one day at lunch.

“I dunno, like… three, I guess?” Stiles almost choked on her chicken tenders. “I don’t know; I’ve only actually kept the first one.”

Stiles gaped at her best friend. “You threw them out?”

“Yeah. I didn’t realize it was going to be a problem,” Scott teased. After that, Stiles schooled her features. At this point, Stiles had received ones from Birmingham, Alabama and Nashville, Tennessee as well.

 

 _Stiles, All I can think of is “Sweet Home Alabama” even though I’m not from here. It’s been stuck in my head since we crossed the border… I may never sing another song because this one is becoming all I know… -D_ (Stiles had played the song on repeat for an hour before her father told her he was going to break the computer over his knee if she didn’t pick another song.)

 

 _Stiles, Music City sure lives up to its name. There are musicians everywhere! I only gave one of them money, though. He was singing “Brown Eyed Girl” really well… -D_ (Stiles had stared at the message for about ten minutes and took extra care to not let it get bent or damaged when she hung it by the map.)

 

“I’ve gotten a couple as well,” piped in Isaac from the other side of the lunch table.

“I love that he sends all of his puppies post cards. It’s adorable!” Lydia said, voice dripping with derision. The aforementioned puppies all chided her and said she was just jealous that she wasn’t getting special attention. “That’s okay,” she conceded, “Stiles is getting enough special attention for the both of us.”

Stiles could feel the blush start at her cheeks and spread all the way down to her navel.

 

\---------

 

The map filled out nicely over the next month as cards came in from Lexington, Kentucky and Washington DC and the first from New York City.

 

 _Stiles, The South is just plain weird. I can’t not say it! Maybe I’m ignorant, but there are just some weird customs here. Excellent pecan pie, though. I’d bring you some, but we won’t be back before it spoils… Sorry… -D_ (Stiles had baked several pies afterwards and the Sheriff had tried valiantly to resist the temptation of eating them. Stiles didn’t even scold him for ruining his diet.)

_Stiles, The Nation’s Capital is a very cool place. Very busy. You’d love it. I got the post card with the Washington Monument on it because I knew you’d laugh. Pervert. –D_ (He was right; she’d laughed really hard.)

_Stiles, It’s weird being back in NYC… You’d like it here, too. It’s busy and loud and bright; just like you. It gets a little lonely at night, though… Shame because it’s so pretty… -D_ (This post card had received very squinty eyes because Stiles wasn’t sure if Derek was actually referring to New York or not.)

 

Stiles figured that they would be in New York City for a while. That was where Derek and Laura had shared an apartment and would most likely have loose ends to tie up there.

A chill hung in the air, even in northern California, as Autumn arrived. Thanksgiving was swiftly approaching and Stiles and the Sheriff were making plans for a pretty grand, if personal affair. They made plans for a lot of side dishes and a small turkey for them to share. It would be big enough for leftovers, but they definitely didn’t need a large bird.

When the big day finally came around, the house smelled like heaven to Stiles. They were having mashed potatoes and homemade stuffing and green beans, though not in a casserole because if there was one Thanksgiving tradition that Stiles disliked it was definitely green bean casserole. However, Stiles wouldn’t even let the phrase “sweet potato casserole” leave anyone’s mouth in their house during the holidays because she harbored a truly awe-inspiring hatred for that dish.

“Oh!” her father exclaimed while they were watching the Macy’s Parade on TV. Stiles turned, wide-eyed. “There’s another card from Derek on my desk. I meant to tell you about it yesterday, but we were distracted by Thanksgiving.”

As soon as the last of the words left the Sheriff’s mouth, Stiles was off like a shot to the study. She snatched the post card off the desk and looked at it. It was another one from New York City. Amazingly enough, it was a vintage picture of a Snoopy balloon from the Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade. Stiles laughed at the coincidence and turned over the card to read the message.

 

_Stiles, Happy Thanksgiving! Try not to get sick on turkey. Being around all these people is a little unnerving... I think I’m going to avoid the parade. We’ll be in NYC for a few more weeks. Have to take care of some things… -D_

 

Thinking about how lonely Derek was, even though he was surrounded by New York and his sister, left Stiles feeling like there was a hole in her chest. She wiped a few pesky tears from her face before taking the post card upstairs and placing it by the map. She didn’t bother marking the map with another X or with a dotted line because they hadn’t traveled anywhere. Stiles did decide, however, to put the first date they were in New York next to the X with a dash. She would put the final date when she received a post card from another city.

“Everything okay?” the Sheriff asked when Stiles sat back on the couch with him. She nodded and tucked herself against his side. He smiled and put his arm around her. They sat and watched the rest of the parade before they got up to put final preparations on the year’s big meal. As they were putting dishes full of delicious smelling food on the table, Stiles’ phone rang.

“Happy Thanksgiving, dude!” Scott exclaimed. Stiles smiled and wished him one back.

“Sorry to do this, though; Dad and I literally just put dinner on the table. Can I hit you up later?” Scott said it was fine and they hung up.

The Stilinskis were not a terribly religious family, especially not after their matriarch passed away, but every year on Thanksgiving they would hold hands and say one thing they were thankful for. More often than not, it was each other and the love of good friends. This year, the Sheriff had something different to say.

“I, personally, am thankful for Derek Hale.” Stiles quirked an eyebrow at her father. “I never thought I’d say that, but I am. Even though he left without saying goodbye to my one and only – and beautiful – daughter, he’s more than making up for it by sending her post cards from across the country. I couldn’t ask for anything more than seeing my darling daughter smile the way she does when she reads one of those cards.”

“Aww, Daddy,” Stiles gripped his hand tight in hers. “I will never be more thankful for anything than I am for my dad.” The Sheriff chuckled. “No, really! I know I say it every year, but I’m especially thankful this year. This has been an incredibly tough year only made tougher by my hopeless depression when Derek left. You are a superstar parent and no one will ever be able to be as truly amazing as you are.”

The Sheriff got up from his chair and pulled his daughter to her feet. He hugged her tight and she hugged him back. They pulled away from each other finally and were both sniffling, but trying to hide the fact that they’d gotten a little teary-eyed.

“Alright, let’s eat this food before we have another chick flick moment,” the Sheriff joked, drawing a hearty laugh from Stiles.

“Maybe we should have a beer to salvage the moment,” Stiles said, off-handedly.

The Sheriff considered her for a moment. “Sure, why not,” He rose from his chair and brought back a beer for each of them from the kitchen.

“You’re serious? I can have this?”

“Don’t you tell anyone!” He pointed his finger authoritatively at her. She mimed zipping her lip. “You’re right, though; it’s been a pretty rough year. I think we’ve both earned a Thanksgiving beer.”

They ate in relative silence and drank their beer contentedly. The Sheriff fell asleep on the couch watching the football game. Stiles covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead. When she got upstairs, she texted Scott to see if he was still awake. She waited about fifteen minutes for him to text her back and got a garbled reply. She laughed at the message and told him to go back to sleep. Stiles stood in front of her map for a while, wondering where else Derek would go. There was plenty of ground to cover across the country. Before too long, she began to feel the effects of a well-cooked and well-eaten meal. She fell asleep and dreamt of Derek, covered in ticker tape, being grumpy at the Thanksgiving Day Parade.

 

\---------

 

By mid-December, Stiles had gotten two more post cards from New York City. One was of the Alice statue in Central Park. The other was from the Hershey store in Times Square.

 

 _Stiles, I sort of picture you as Alice falling down the rabbit hole. You handle the unknown and really weird a lot better than she does, though. –D_ (If a new, blue dress had found its way into Stiles' closet, she would never tell anyone why.)

 

 _Stiles, You’d have no money left after coming here. There’s a crazy amount of chocolate. Thought I’d let you know there’s a 10lb chocolate bar here :)_ _-D_ (The smiley face didn’t even bother her this time.)

 

“I got a post card from Derek in New York City. He says he’s taking care of a few things and then he’ll be on his way back,” Scott said over the headset one night.

“If you think you can distract me by saying that, you’re totally wrong. I’m still kicking your ass!” Stiles retorted as her character gunned down Scott’s. Scott swore at her from the other end. Stiles merely laughed.

“How cold do you suppose it is outside?”

“I dunno, maybe sixty-five degrees? Why? Thinking about trying to cool those burns on your ass from me whooping it so hard?”

Scott started laughing so hard that he stopped paying attention to the screen and was the easiest target for Stiles to take down. And she did so repeatedly.

“Well, now, maybe, yeah. But I was originally gonna ask if you wanted to sneak into the community pool and go for a midnight swim?”

It was Stiles’ turn to pause and get murdered on the screen as she gaped at thin air.

“Dude, YES! Let’s go. Let’s go now!” Stiles had already quit the game and was moving around the room. The headset would still be active until she turned the console off.

“Don’t put on a swimsuit, though!” Scott said. “Only change into a pair of flip flops if you want to change. The point of a midnight swim like this is full clothing.”

“Duh! Now let’s go! I’ll pick you up in seven!” Stiles had turned off the console, changed into her flips flops, and raced out the door in record time. True to her word, she was in Scott’s driveway in seven minutes.

“Remember the last time we did this?” Scott whispered as they crept from the parked Jeep to the fence surrounding the community pool.

“Yeah, we almost got caught because you yelled about the water being too cold.” Stiles elbowed her best friend. “Maybe you should remember how awesome of an idea this is during the summer months instead of winter, dumbass!” Scott swatted her arm.

They scaled the fence at a strategically overgrown spot of ferns. For a moment, they sat and listened to tell if anyone was approaching. Once they established the coast was clear, they toed off their flip flops and jumped into the water. It was chilly, that was for sure, but it was also invigorating. Scott managed to keep his mouth shut about the temperature of the water this time. They swam and splashed around for about an hour before they noticed that their fingers were pruny. Just as they were climbing back over the fence, they heard someone pull up to the front of the pool area. They broke into a run for the car, jumped in, and sped home.

They went to Stiles’ house to change and relax. The Sheriff was working overnight, so they had the house to themselves. It was also a Saturday night and they could stay up however late they wanted. Once they were changed and mostly dry, Stiles made them hot chocolate. They curled up on the couch to watch dumb movies together.

Scott broke the silence during the movie, saying, “Do you ever think about texting him? I know you have his number.”

Stiles sipped her cocoa before answering. “I do have it, yeah. And I’ve definitely thought about it, but I’ve just never done it,” she shrugged.

“Why not?”

“I dunno. I like getting the post cards. I feel like if I texted him, it would negate the reason for the cards and he wouldn’t send them anymore,” Stiles could feel Scott’s eyes on her. “I like getting the cards. They sorta… I dunno, they make me feel like he cares more to send a card than to send a text. A text is so modern and thoughtless. But taking the time to write a message on a post card? That’s personal… And special…”

Scott stared at her before scrunching his face up in mock disgust. “Oh my god, you ARE a girl!”

Stiles stuck her tongue out at him before saying, “Whatever, you used to be pretty much the same way about Allison. Thank god you guys are just friends now. I don’t think I could have handled that relationship forever,” Scott attempted to upset Stiles’ mug by way of reply. Stiles gasped and called Scott a number of colorful, four-letter names.

They fell asleep against each other on the couch and Sheriff Stilinski woke them gently the next morning with the smell of cooking bacon.

 

\---------

 

The majority of the Christmas shopping was done by the time Stiles received the post cards from Boston, Massachusetts. There were three in total, each with a separate, unique message. Stiles didn’t know why Derek had bothered buying three different post cards from the same city. Then she read the messages. They all had the same date and were number #1, #2, and #3.

 

_Stiles, I know you’ve always wanted to come to Boston, so I thought I’d get you a couple post cards from here. It’s “wicked pissah,” as they say. It’s also “wicked pretty” and I wish you could see it. –D_

_Stiles, Went ice skating with Cora. She says I look silly, so I’m probably never doing it again. There’s a gigantic tree with a lot of colorful lights on it. There are some really cool and homey decorations, too. The picture doesn’t do it justice. –D_

_Stiles, Winter in New England might be my new second favorite thing. There’s just something so special about it. I really wish you could feel what it’s like here… Merry Christmas, Stiles. –D_

 

There were many things that Stiles loved about Christmas, but mostly she loved the warm, fuzzy feeling that it brought. She loved seeing the look on her friend’s faces when they opened gifts from her. She always put a lot of thought into gifts and loved seeing her thinking process pay off. Even more than that, she loved seeing that same look on her father’s face. Unfortunately, the Sheriff was called into work in the middle of the day. He promised Stiles he would come back as soon as he could and kissed her head before dashing out the door.

Stiles went around the house, cleaning up their Christmas cheer. Settling in front of the TV for one traditional Christmas movie, she held onto the post cards from Derek. She imagined that the look on her face every time she read them was somewhat akin to the looks she loved seeing on her friend’s faces. She somberly wished that Derek could see the look on her face, but decided his homecoming would probably yield a better face.

Luckily, the Sheriff was able to come home pretty soon and finish watching their traditional movies. They laughed at “Scrooged” and sang along with “White Christmas” and they stayed on the couch until neither of them could keep their eyes open anymore. They put all the gifts back under the tree and hugged each other goodnight.

“Merry Christmas, baby girl.”

"Merry Christmas, Daddy. I love you.”

"I love you, too.”

 

\---------

 

Somewhat to Stiles’ surprise, the mail was delivered on New Year’s Eve. In it was a post card from Derek.

“Dad, come on!” Stiles whined. Her father was withholding the card until Stiles was able to give more solid plans for the New Year’s party she was going to.

“I told you, details first, then card.”

“And _I_ told _you_ that Scott isn’t the greatest at details. He’d be an awful detective.”

“Well, where are you going?”

“I think to Lydia’s house.”

“Call her real quick.”

Stiles grumbled and took out her phone, pulling up Lydia’s number and calling it. She got more details for her father until he was pleased and surrendered the card.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she sang and wrapped her arms around his neck. “I promise, not too many shenanigans. And you won’t need to come by the house because no one will call the cops on us. I double-promise that!”

The Sheriff chuckled and just asked that she let him know if she needed to be picked up. She promised that she would before she took the card up to her room and texted Scott to come get her. The card was from Montreal, Canada. Before reading the message, Stiles looked at her map. Luckily there were still some major roadways represented in Canada on the map, otherwise Stiles would have to make up a line. At least this way she could pretend they were taking the most major roadway there.

 

_Stiles, Oh, Canada! It’s freezing here. Why did we pick this time of year to come to Canada?? The snow is sparkly, so I know you’d love it, but it’s so! Freaking! Cold! Eh? –D_

 

Stiles laughed at the card and tacked it up in its rightful place. She marked the map and drew her lines, closing the closet door just in time to hear Scott enter the house. She raced down the stairs, kissing her father before leaving with her best friend.

Lydia’s house was so alive when they got there. They were apparently some of the last to show up and Lydia was only a little annoyed that they’d taken so long. There was still plenty of time until the countdown, but she wanted to be able to hang out with them.

“Stiles, you look amazing!” Lydia sang.

“Thanks, Lyds!”

“You’re in love, aren’t you?”

Stiles spluttered and choked on her drink for a moment before she recovered enough to say, “I don’t know?” She managed to not get any drink spilled on her special blue dress and she was thoroughly pleased by this. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, honey, because I know how you felt about Derek before he left and these post cards could only have intensified those feelings.” Damn Lydia and her brilliantly working mind… “You’ve gotten more post cards than the rest of us, right?”

Stiles nodded sheepishly and replied, “Oh, you know… a few…” when Lydia asked her how many post cards she’d gotten from Derek. She would not readily admit to any of them that the one she’d just gotten from Canada made nineteen.

“He’s kind of a moron, but he sure is making you happy, so I suppose he can’t be all bad,” Lydia smiled slyly and hugged Stiles tight. “Certainly better than that uncle of his!” they both laughed loud at that.

When midnight came around, they all counted down and raised glasses of champagne. Scott kissed Stiles at the stroke of midnight. It wasn’t anything more than a platonic kiss that they shared every New Year’s Eve at midnight. Scott kissed Allison as well, but theirs was a kiss with history. Lydia and Stiles kissed, partially due to some liquid courage and general levity. They didn’t put on a lewd display, but just kissed briefly in honor of the new year.

Stiles couldn’t help her mind wandering to Derek and wondering how he was spending his New Year’s.

 

\---------

 

The first post card of the new year came in the mail two days after school started back up again. Stiles sat at the kitchen counter and read the message as some hot water boiled for hot chocolate.

_Stiles, Apparently Jeeps are made in Toledo, OH… This place is still called the Motor City and I thought you’d like something from here. I know you like classic cars, though, so I hope you like the picture. –D_

 

She couldn’t help the face she made when she read that Derek had tried to get a Jeep post card for her. It was so adorable and made her stomach flip several times. Was Lydia right about her being in love?

Putting the thought out of her head, Stiles placed the card on her door and made the almost ceremonial markings.

In rapid succession, Stiles received two more post cards. One from Chicago, Illinois and the other from Springfield, Illinois. They were dated only one day apart.

 

_Stiles, The accent here in Chicago drives me crazy. And it’s just as cold here as it is in Canada. But Cora wanted to stop here for the experience… Still not sure what we’re supposed to be experiencing… -D_

_Stiles, I think it’s actually illegal to pass through Springfield, IL without sending you a Simpsons post card. Thanks for helping me fulfill my civic duty :) -_ _D_

 

Again, the smiley face didn’t bother her. It seemed more normal now that it ever had before. Certainly more normal than the first time it had appeared on a post card from him. She was also impressed at the fact that Derek had made a joke. She found herself smiling so hard it hurt.

 

\---------

 

Excitement began to coil in her stomach as she marked off on the map that they were in Kansas; she’d gotten cards from Historic Route 66 and Topeka. They were making their way back, a fact which Stiles knew since Boston, but they were halfway across the country now!

“They could literally be home next week if they drove all the time!” Stiles exclaimed to Scott as they drove to San Fransisco. They were going to just spend the day walking around. They’d gotten itchy feet just sitting in Beacon Hills and wanted to walk around the Bay Area for a day.

“Stiles, that’s so unreasonable.” Scott laughed at his best friend’s eagerness.

“I know, I know… But just think! They’re so close to being home!”

Scott continued to tease Stiles throughout the day. By the end, they were completely worn out and their cabin fever was squelched. Stiles dropped Scott off, promising they would never walk again, and then headed home.

Her body was tired, but her mind was suddenly wide awake and considering possibilities. She hadn’t tacked up the two most recent post cards yet and she held them up as she lay in bed and read them again.

 

_Stiles, This is quite possibly the best stretch of road I’ve ever been on. Everything about it just oozes cool. Wish you could drive it, too. Maybe someday… -D_

_Stiles, Really glad this isn’t tornado season. I don’t feel like being carried off to a land full of people shorter than you. –D_

 

She huffed at the last one because she wasn’t exactly short. Sure, she was shorter than Derek, but that wasn’t so strange. It wasn’t hard to be shorter than Derek. Before placing them along the map, Stiles looked at herself in her full body mirror. She imagined Derek standing next to her. He was tall, but she wasn’t short. When he got back, she’d show him that being “short” came with the added bonus of being feisty.

 

\---------

 

Stiles and her friends were all studying hard for their SATs. They were all of the opinion that it was never too early to start preparing. Of course, Lydia could probably walk into the testing room without studying a word and still walk out with a perfect score. Sometimes, Stiles resented her for her genius, but she knew she could be just as smart and that she just had to apply herself. Which is exactly what she was doing in this study group. They were studying the night before the exam, but decided to call it an early night so they could sleep well. When Stiles got home, her father was just finishing up dinner.

“Perfect timing, sweet girl,” he said.

“Hi, Dad.” She plopped down at the dinner table and laid her head on her arms. “Are you working tonight?” she asked, slightly muffled by her stance.

“Nope. I requested the night off.” She raised her head to look at him quizzically. “I wanted to be able to drop you off and pick you up from the test.”

Stiles’ face melted into a warm smile for her loving father. “Dad, you don’t have to. I can just get a ride with Scott or Lydia. Or, hell, I can drive myself.”

He shook his head. “Too late. I’ve already got the night off and I have plans for breakfast in the morning. I even have an ‘Exam’s Eve’ present for you.” He wiped his hands on his apron before pulling a post card from the pocket.

Stiles sat bolt upright and extended her hand for it. The Sheriff laughed and placed it in her eager fingers. This card was from Denver, Colorado.

 

_Stiles, Denver is really boring. I’m glad to be warm again, though. I wanted to wish you luck on your SATs, though I don’t think you’ll need it. You’re obnoxiously brilliant sometimes and I’m sure this will be one of them. –D_

 

Stiles frowned at the message. How could Derek possibly have known that she was taking the SAT in the morning?

“How did he know?” Stiles asked, still frowning as she looked at her dad.

“Hell if I know, baby girl. I haven’t been in touch with him and I’m sure you haven’t texted him. You like the romance of post cards too much,” he winked at her as she blushed.

“That’s beside the point, father mine,” she scolded. Stiles continued to try and figure out how Derek knew about the test. Dinner was delicious and full of brain fuel. Her dad was exceptionally thoughtful when it came to some things. It was adorable that he fed her things to help boost her brain power the night before a huge exam. The next morning was much the same. When he dropped her off, he wished her luck and kissed her hair. Stiles had put Derek’s most recent post card into her purse so she could have it with her during the exam. During the break, she took it out and ran her hands all over it for more good luck.

Stiles briefly debated about asking Scott if he’d told Derek about the SATs they were taking today, but decided against it because it would mean she would probably have to reveal her secret good luck charm and the fact that she’d been getting regular post cards from the former alpha. By the end of the test, they were all wiped out and just wanted to go back to bed. The Sheriff picked Stiles up, just like he’d promised, and took Stiles out to get curly fries and milkshakes.

“Seriously, though,” Stiles said while reclining in the diner booth, rubbing her belly, “No one in the world has a better daddy than I do.”

The Sheriff smiled at her, saying it was really nothing.

“Not ‘nothing!’ You know what some of those poor idiots did after the test? They’re at home crying right now and wondering which questions they stupidly answered wrong in the heat of panic. While, me? I’m not worrying about the damn test because I’m having curly fries and milkshakes with literally the best father on the planet! That’s not ‘nothing,’ sir!”

Her father laughed heartily at her enthusiasm, conceding that it wasn’t “nothing” after all. The rest of the weekend was spent either relaxing with her father, who had a rare weekend off, or playing video games with Scott. It was a fantastic way to decompress after a grueling exam.

 

\---------

 

The next post card didn’t come until the Tuesday after the last. Stiles figured that the biggest reason being that the distance between the two cities was a little bigger than some of the most recent legs of the journey. This card was from Casper, Wyoming and showcased that Derek was apparently feeling sassy as of late.

 

_Stiles, Stopped in Casper specifically to see if they had ghost post cards. They did not, but this one is just as good. It still lets you know that you’re as pale as a ghost or the driven snow. –D_

 

Sassy, sassy Derek Hale. Stiles pursed her lips and frowned at the message. He’d managed to be really sweet in between calling her a midget and saying she was pale as a ghost. When she reluctantly went to place the post card around the map, her stomach dropped out. They were so close and she was so devastatingly excited to be able to see him again. She tacked Casper into place and ran her hands along the route she had mapped for them. The dates were all very close to one another, except New York where everything was a week apart. It felt like a million years since she’d last seen his sour face, but it would be so good to see it again. She wondered how long she’d be able to go without kissing his scowl away…

 

\---------

 

The next two post cards arrived one right after the other. Missoula, Montana followed by Spokane, Washington.

 

 _Stiles, Stopped in Missoula mostly because it has a funny name. It’s getting colder again, but that’s because of how far North we are. It’s gonna feel really good to be back in warm Beacon Hills… -D_ (Stiles had practically shrieked upon reading this because that means that they would be home very soon.)

 

_Stiles, It’s awfully rainy in Spokane… It surprises me that people actually enjoy living here. I couldn’t handle everything being this damp all the time. I can practically feel myself growing moldy. –D_

 

Stiles could tell that the trip was beginning to wear on Derek. She wondered why he didn’t just cut the crap and come right home. Spokane was a little over half a day’s drive, but if he was that eager to be home, why wouldn’t he just do it?

After tacking the cards up and tracing a route, Stiles stood staring at the map and biting her nails. He was so close to being home that Stiles could practically taste it. She couldn’t take being antsy anymore, so she called Scott.

“I need to do something,” she said before even saying hi on the phone.

“Like what?” Scott sounded like he’d been asleep.

“I dunno. Anything. Let’s just go do something.”

“I think I’m getting sick, man. Can we do something when I’m feeling better?” He really did sound pathetic.

“Aw, man, I’m sorry. I wouldn’t have called if I knew you weren’t feeling well.” Scott told her it was fine and to just call him later. “Get plenty of rest and fluids, dude!”

“My mom’s a nurse, Stiles. I know how to take care of myself when I’m sick,” Scott said, though he truly did sound grateful for Stiles’ caring voice.

“Makes me wonder why you were able to get sick in the first place,” Stiles stuck her tongue out even though she knew Scott couldn’t see her. She also knew that he would know she’d stuck her tongue out.

“You put that bad boy away or I’ll snatch it right out of your head,” Stiles laughed. “Talk to you later, man.”

“Hey, feel better, Scotty,”

After they hung up, Stiles called Lydia and asked if she and Allison were available for a girl’s day. Lydia pointed out that any girl not ready for a girl’s day was either sick or dead. Not twenty minutes later, the girls were piled into Allison’s car and were on their way to the mall.

“Any particular reason for this girl’s day, Stiles?” Lydia asked. She almost sounded suspicious, but it erred more on the side of curiosity. Stiles was pretty sure she already knew the answer anyway.

“I was feeling really cagey at home. I wanted to get out and do something and Scott’s sick,” Lydia waited patiently while Stiles worked up to saying what was next. Allison gave her the sweetest puppy-dog eyes and waited “patiently” for Stiles to continue. She took a breath the words spewed forth from her mouth before she could think of how to control them. “I think Derek is coming home soon and I want to look really nice when he gets here so I need new clothes.”

“There it is! I told you, Allison!”

“I never doubted you for a second, Lyds. That’s why I didn’t put money on it.” Allison high-fived Lydia.

“A wise decision, Allison. Lydia knows me way too well. Like, freaky-well…” They laughed at the truth of the statement.

The rest of the day was spent pampering Stiles and trying to find the best outfit for her to wear for Derek’s famed return to Beacon Hills. They settled on a cute new pair of jeans, a semi-form-fitting black top with heart cutout on the back, a new pair of pointed ballet flats with skulls on them, and a grey sweater. Lydia had wanted Stiles to buy new perfume, but she declined. She already had a bottle of perfume that she loved the smell of but rarely wore because she never had the occasion to do so. If there was ever an occasion to wear it, though, it was certainly Derek Hale’s homecoming.

“Are we having a party?” Lydia asked on the way home.

Stiles thought for a moment. “Well, I don’t know exactly what day he’s coming back, so I wouldn’t know what day to plan it for. My inclination is to say no, though.”

“Oh, boo, you are _no_ fun!” Lydia pouted.

Allison, however, was able to contribute a different opinion. “What if we waited until he’s already back in town and have it the following Friday? That way, Stiles doesn’t have to worry about guessing when he’ll be back. It never takes us long to plan a killer party, Lydia, you know that,” Lydia nodded knowingly.

“That’s a great idea, Allison. I knew we became friends for a reason!” Lydia praised her friend. They dropped Stiles off at home, promising it would be a great party and that she would have plenty of alone time with Derek. Stiles blushed and said goodbye as they left.

Stiles sat with her new purchases on her bed as she considered a homecoming party for Derek. He probably wouldn’t like it. He also wouldn’t have a choice because Lydia already had it in her head that this was happening. Oh, well. Derek would have to manage. Just like Stiles had managed with one-way communication for months. It would be worth it.

 

\---------

 

Two days after the shopping trip, Stiles had gone to the library instead of going home. She had a big history test to study for and wanted as little distraction as possible. If she was at home, she would likely just play online video games with Scott instead. She’d gathered her books and was seated at a table in the corner of the library to get as much peace and quiet as possible.

She was in the middle of writing down some facts that she thought she would need about World War II when suddenly her phone lit up and started vibrating. The vibrations were so strong and so frequent that they began to move her phone across the table top, making a lot of noise, and she had to pick it up before it fell or aggravated the librarian. All at once, she had received a message each from Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Allison, and Dad. They all said a variation of the same thing:

_Derek is coming home on Saturday!_

Stiles struggled to breathe for a moment. Her throat had closed up in excitement and tears sprang into her eyes. She always cried when she got overwhelmed and this was certainly overwhelming information! She’d wanted to avoid distraction, but it ended up finding her anyway. She packed up her notes and carried the books she was using to the counter, checking them out before she sped home.

“I assume there’s a post card and that’s why I got that frantic message?” Stiles called into the house as soon as she opened the front door. “And if there’s not a post card, you’ve got some serious explaining to do, Dad!”

The Sheriff emerged from his study, card in hand, and met Stiles halfway between the doors they’d each come from. His face was positively glowing with pent up glee. Stiles rushed to read the message and ended up having to re-read it because she didn’t actually absorb the information the first time around.

 

_Stiles, Cora made me stop in Portland because she loves the show. I don’t know what she’s talking about. She also says “it’s payback…” Anyway, I’ll be home on Saturday if the rest of this trip works out the way I plan. I’ll see you soon… -D_

“Daddyyyyyyyyy!” Stiles squealed. He hugged his daughter tight and she sang about Derek coming home into his chest. He laughed at her enthusiasm and rocked her back and forth.

“I’m so pleased, sugar.” He looked over her shoulder at the living room window. “And Scott apparently is, too, because he just pulled up.”

Stiles wheeled around to the front door just as Scott pushed it open without so much as a knock. “Why didn’t you text me back? I had important information for you!” Scott picked her up and spun her around.

“I didn’t text you back because I literally got the same message five times from five different people and I wanted my own copy of the post card in my hands!”

Scott put her down and looked at the post card. “Damn! He put a lot more information in your message than in mine!”

“What did he say on yours?” Stiles held out a hand for Scott’s post card, knowing he would have brought it with him. Scott fished the card out of his pocket and placed it in her hand.

 

_Scott, I should be home this Saturday if the rest of the trip works out the way I want it to. See you then? –D_

 

Stiles whistled. “Man, you weren’t kidding!”

“Yeah, for you he writes epic length poems and for me he writes Spark Notes!” Stiles laughed.

Unfortunately, they couldn’t savor the moment because Stiles still had that big history test to study for. The task would be infinitely more difficult now, though, because the knowledge of Derek’s impending arrival was sitting at the back of her mind, mocking her and making itself very well known.

The rest of the week was going to be impossible…

 

\---------

 

Stiles hardly slept at all on Friday night. It was worse than trying to sleep on Christmas Eve when she was a little girl. Despite how anxious she was, she’d done very well on the history test and had completed all of her other assignments with flying colors. The night before, Stiles had begged Scott to do something with her to take her mind off of Derek, but he had plans with his mom. Not being one to impose on family time, she tried asking Lydia and Allison. Allison said that she’d just left to go on a camping trip with her father and Lydia’s sister came back from college for an unexpected weekend, so she was busy. Lydia had invited Stiles to her house to hang out if she wanted, but Stiles said no because, again, she was not one to impose on family time.

She’d spent the night reading a few books, playing a few videos games, she’d even tried doing origami to calm her nerves. None of it worked. After a while, she decided to bring her father dinner at the station. She made a very simple and healthy lasagna and brought it to him, still steaming hot.

“That wound up, huh?” he’d asked when she walked into his office with the Tupperware.

“Well, that and I’m pretty sure I didn’t see you pack anything before you left home. So eat up and enjoy Daddy-O!”

The Sheriff laughed lightly at her. “Boy, you sure are excited,” he said before taking a bite and letting go a contented sigh. “And, boy, do you know how to make lasagna.”

Stiles face lit up. “You like it?” Her father nodded and took another bite. “Oh, I’m so glad. I was going to have to curl up and cry if you didn’t like it.”

“No need, daughter mine. You can go home and relax, though. Stop winding yourself up about Derek,”

Stiles flopped into the chair across from him. “I caaaaaaan’t relax! I don’t know hoooooooowwwwww!” she whined.

“Drink some tea. Watch a calming movie. Put in that yoga DVD we never use. I don’t know, sweet thing, but do something that’s not going to have you bouncing off the walls of my police station.”

Stiles stood and nodded. “I’ll try. If for nothing else, I’ll try for you”

“That’s my girl!” The Sheriff stood and pulled Stiles to him, hugging her. “I love you, kiddo,”

“I love you, too, Dad,”

Stiles had gone home and tried everything that her father had suggested. Nothing worked to calm her down. Finally she decided to go for a run. It would help keep her busy, hopefully wear her out, and keep her in shape for spring sports. She ran for a solid hour before heading back home. It was about 2:30am when she walked in the door, sweating like a pig. Her phone showed a new message from her father, hoping she was asleep.

_Nah. Went for a run. Bout to shower and lay down to hopefully pass out. Will let you know how it goes. Love._

_Okay. I won’t text you again. I’ll just see you in the morning. Love._

Stiles showered slowly, making sure every single inch of her was clean. Maybe if she was super meticulous, it would calm her racing mind. When she got out, she found that it had indeed sort of worked. She calmly went about her other pre-bedtime rituals and finally crawled into bed. Sleep hit her hard and fast, but was not fully restful and didn’t last that long. The sun rose at about 6:45am. The usually glorious morning sun didn’t grace her face where she lay in bed, but her body knew it was daytime and woke her nonetheless.

“Ugh!” she groaned as she looked at her alarm clock. “Come ON! Why can’t I just sleep a little more? Three hours isn’t NEARLY enough for a growing girl!” she whined and crushed a pillow to her face.

“Morning, sunshine,” her dad said, leading on the doorway. She moved the pillow enough to squint at him. He held up a grocery bag, proclaiming, “I brought breakfast. Don’t worry; it’s sweet, but still healthy. Take your time getting ready if you can. I’ll be downstairs when you’re ready.” He smiled piteously at her frustration and went downstairs.

Stiles sat up and shot her alarm clock a death glare. It was clearly to blame for her only getting three hours of sleep. That and the sun. She uttered several colorful curses at the sun as she put on the outfit that Lydia and Allison had helped her pick out. She examined herself in the full-length mirror and deemed herself to be acceptable. Sexy, even! What to do with her hair, though? Makeup was easy because she always did the same thing; Stiles was a firm believer in “if it ain’t broke, don’t fix it.” Besides, she really loved the way her usual makeup made her look. Deciding on a simple, loose half-ponytail, Stiles finally had her look all together and went downstairs.

“Wow, Stiles!” her dad said as she bounded into the kitchen. He was in the middle of making Greek yogurt parfaits. Stiles was so proud!

“What?” she asked, looking down at herself. “Did I leave a tag on or something? Do I look like an idiot?”

“Stiles, calm down. You look wonderful.” The Sheriff beamed at her and she couldn’t help but smile back. All of the anxiety melted from her face with her father’s praise.

“Thanks, Dad,” she whispered. He nodded, still unable to control his smiling face, and went back to making parfaits.

“There’s a lot of fruit there, you junk food hound, are you gonna be alright?” she teased. He pursed his lips in warning at her and she raised her hands in surrender.

They ate breakfast in a companionable silence. Lack of conversation was never a problem in the Stilinski household. They often ate meals without saying anything to one another, but it didn’t mean that they were at a loss of what to say. It usually meant that the food was delicious. It also meant that they were comfortable enough to not have to constantly fill the space with meaningless conversation. Stiles really did love her father more than anything else in the world. What she would do without him, she wasn’t prepared to consider. But he was here now and that was all that mattered.

Once they finished, they washed dishes together. “Anything you want to do before he gets here?”

“Uh… Well… I don’t actually know _when_ he’s getting here, so I don’t know how much time to plan for.” The Sheriff chuckled and laid his hand on her shoulder.

“How about the bookstore, then?” Stiles didn’t need to be asked twice to go to the bookstore.

She and her dad killed a couple hours at the bookstore before going back home. Out of habit, Stiles checked the mailbox. There was only one thing inside

A post card.

Stiles was rendered immobile. Her breath came out ragged and strained. It hung in the air, white and daunting.

“Stiles?” She could barely hear his voice because of the anxiety flooding her system. “Stiles, honey, what is it?” He approached her slowly and looked at what was in her hands. She looked up at him, tears clinging to her eyelashes.

“Dad…” Stiles said weakly. Her knees gave out and she collapsed in the driveway. The tears that threatened to fall moments earlier now spilled free and hot down her cheeks. The post card fell from her fingers into a little patch of rare snow left from the previous week’s storm. The card was from Reno, Nevada.

 

_Stiles, I’m so sorry. –D_

The Sheriff swept Stiles up in his arms and carried her towards the door. She vaguely heard him yelling at someone to grab the card and open the door. Once he’d gotten her inside, he dad placed her gently on the couch and tried to shake her out of her reverie.

“Stiles!” his voice was far away and sounded tinny. He reached behind her head and grabbed the post card from whoever had grabbed it outside and brandished in front of her face. “Stiles, baby girl, I need you to concentrate. Stiles!” he yelled at her. She snapped out of it a little and finally met his eyes. Hers were clouded with unshed tears and his face swam before her.

“Why, Daddy. Why would he –” Her father interrupted her before she could spiral back into the hole he’d just pulled her from.

“Stiles, look at me. Look at the card. Think like that smart detective I know you are. Tell me about the card. Not the message, Stiles, the _card_!”

Stiles took the card in her shaking fingers. She looked it over and didn’t know what her father wanted her to see. At first. Then she started to wake up even more as her father prodded her in the right direction. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them again.

There was a stamp, but no postmark.

“This didn’t go through the post office.”

“There’s my brilliant girl!” the Sheriff exclaimed, bending forward to kiss her soundly on the forehead. “So what does that mean? What does it mean, sweet thing?”

“That Derek put it directly in the mailbox; it didn’t go through the post office, although he tried to make it look like it did.”

“We’ll make a detective out of you yet, my love!”

“So… My question of ‘why’ still stands. Why would he put this directly into the mailbox? Why would he feel the need to fake sending a final card?”

The Sheriff looked behind her as an all too familiar voice spoke softly, “Because I know how you are about symmetry.” Stiles eyes widened. It would have been comical had the situation not just been so serious. “I couldn’t leave you with twenty-nine post cards; I had to get you one more. Cora was pissed that we swung over to Reno, but I had to get you one more.”

The entire time Derek spoke to her, Stiles merely clutched at her father’s hands. Fresh tears bubbled up and fell over her lashes. The Sheriff smiled sadly at her. He knew that she was actually really happy to be hearing Derek’s voice after so long, but she was just overwhelmed by everything that she couldn’t help but cry.

“Stiles, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you when I left and I definitely didn’t mean to scare you just now. I just… I wanted this to be memorable and special.”

Stiles choked out a rough laugh. “This will certainly be memorable,” Finally, Stiles rose from the couch. Her father rose with her and hugged her tight.

“I’ll be at the station. Call me if you need me. I’ll bring all the backup I have on my staff.” Stiles laughed sharply again and told him that she loved him. “I love you, too, baby girl,” With that, Sheriff Stilinski left and Stiles was standing alone with Derek Hale.

“Stiles, I’m sorry,” he said again.

She turned to look at him. Damn him, he seemed to have gotten better looking! She wanted to punish him for what he did. For what he did months ago and what he did just now. But she didn’t have the energy anymore. Still holding the last post card in her hands, she said, “I want to lie down,” and made her way to the stairs. As she put her foot on the first step, she turned and saw Derek looking at the floor. “Are you coming?”

Derek twisted to look at her. He couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face at the question. It was just as dazzling as the last time she’d seen it. He nodded and crossed the space quicker than Stiles had seen him move when not in danger. She held the rail and the post card in the same hand and held the other one out for Derek to hold. He eagerly grasped her hand, threading his fingers between hers, and stroked his thumb over her flesh. The feeling thrilled her to her core. She never knew that a little touch like that could elicit such a response. But if it was going to happen with anyone, it was going to happen with Derek Hale.

As they entered the room, Stiles placed the post card on her desk. She would tack it up later. She didn’t bother pulling back the covers on her bed, but just lay down on top of them on her side. Derek quickly occupied the space next to her and held her hands in his. He pressed them to his lips and closed his eyes. Drawing shaky breaths, he seemed to be thinking of where to start with a groveling apology.

“I wanted to say something to you, but I didn’t know what. There was nothing I could say that would have made it any easier, but saying nothing was worse than anything that could have come out of my mouth.” He was onto a good start. “Furthermore, I should have told you something before I left. You… You mean the world to me Stiles. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I missed you so much while I was away and I… I think I love you, Stiles.”

Stiles couldn’t say anything. She was completely taken aback by his admission. She knew she was head over heels for this dumb former-alpha werewolf, but she never expected him to feel the same about her. Chills ran through her body and she began to shake. Derek noticed that she was trembling and got up to get a blanket. He opened her closet and reached up to where he could see a colorful blanket sitting. As he turned back to the bed, the map caught his eye. He opened the door wider so he could shed some light on it.

He counted all the post cards; they were all there except for the one he’d put in her mailbox today. He saw red X’s next to each of their destinations. There was a messy dotted line between each X, which Derek assumed was Stiles trying to plot their course. There was a group of dates by the New York City X accounting for the month that they’d spent there tying up some loose ends. He marveled at the accuracy with which she’d managed to plot the actual route they took. The space was limited, so some of the post cards were lined up below their general position on the map or stacked above it. This had been an intense project for both of them, apparently.

“I started that after Dallas. You were complaining about how hot it was and I looked at a map and tried to will you to understand that it would only get hotter the further South you went. You didn’t seem to understand because you just kept going.” Stiles smiled at him, teasing. She had sat up on the bed to be able to look at him properly.

Derek looked back at the map and noticed that every single post card was tacked up with the writing facing out. Stiles had taken care to make it so that every message could be clearly read when looking at the door. The thought melted Derek’s heart and he turned a softened and somewhat pitiful face towards Stiles.

“Did you just notice that all the writing is facing out?” He nodded at her, biting his lip and trying his best not to look like a lost puppy. He was failing miserably. “I love you, too, you idiot,” she said, laughing. He crossed the room quickly, leaving the closet door open. He sat down on the bed in front of her and she reached for his face, pulling his lips to hers. They kissed intensely for a little while before breaking apart and breathing each other’s air. He cradled her face in his large, warm hands and leaned their foreheads together. One of her hands was fisted in his shirt and the other rested on his neck, thumb brushing gently against his collarbone.

“I missed you,” she whispered. They laughed and he kissed her again like he never meant to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the span of two nights. The second night, I just powered through it and pretty much the whole thing got written! I’d gone from 7 pages to 33!!! And I listened to “Fast Car” by Tracy Chapman about 100 times. That’s not even an exaggeration. It was over 100 times. My iTunes accounts for 78 of those plays, but I listened to it for about an hour online before actually putting it on my iTunes… It was my power muse for this fic!
> 
> Thanks so much if you read this whole thing!!! I’ve had a largely negative time on Ao3 so far, but hopefully this will turn it around. If you like it, let me know! Comments and kudos are always welcome! If you don’t like it, please just try to be nice about it… That’s all I ask… I hope you like it, though, because I love it!
> 
> Also, this is un-beta’d (I was so excited to just put it up that I didn’t get my normal beta reader to proof-read), so any mistakes are completely mine. If you notice something and feel the need to let me know, all I ask is that you do so nicely. I don’t mind constructive criticism :) And if there are any instances in which I refer to this female Stiles as male Stiles, just let me know and I'll fix it.
> 
> Also ALSO, this is sort of an ode to that interview that was given (by Dylan O'Brien, I believe) where it was said that there may be a little nod to the fans of Sterek where Stiles telling Derek that he missed him. I wanted to include it. So I did :3
> 
> Also also wik: A lot of these nicknames I routinely get called by my father. So that's why they're there.


End file.
